Santule Marska
Few creatures can best a santule marska running through the trees at full sprint. These social little creatures live in colonies of up to thirty, chasing down squirrels, birds, and other small animals which they bring back to share with the rest of the group. Their long tails and strong paws help them balance in the forests of Silva, though they are also fleet on the ground when they need to be. Although catlike in appearance, santule marska are strictly diurnal and lack the claws of other arboreal carnivores. Instead, their paws have rough, gripping pads that allow them to skitter up trees with little effort. Because they lack claws, marska rely on their large teeth to bring down prey, nipping it quickly on the back of the neck. Santule marska are experts at stashing food and build larders that can preserve old catches for weeks without spoiling, giving them a sufficient supply of meat to last the whole colony through the winter. Egg A silky tail is sprouting from this warm, patterned egg. Hatchling Your marska hatchling is always at your side, ever curious about its surroundings but never willing to leave you for more than a few minutes before it comes bouncing back to climb onto your shoulder or curl up in your pocket. The youngster enjoys small pieces of dried meat you sneak in from the kitchens, and nibbles them thoughtfully while you read, often getting crumbs stuck in the pages of your book. Its teeth are large enough to poke their way past the upper lip, giving your santule marska a devious grin, but it doesn’t use them unless it happens across a small mouse skittering across the floor. You have to be watchful of your other small creatures, for even at a young age, your marska is a fast hunter. Adult Juvenile marska are easily capable of climbing, but they lack the grace of the adult santule marska when running along branches. Fully-grown, a santule marksa is no larger than a house cat, but they can run up and down trees as though capable of flying. From a standing start, they can jump nearly twenty feet in any direction, and clamber along the castle walls just as easily as they would a fence post or a thick-branched oak tree. Your marska is constantly on the move, and always on the lookout for potential prey, no matter how much you feed it, but it finds time to play with other marska in its hunt. At the Keep, it is common for all of the santule marska to gather together and patrol the Keep in a regular pattern, running around outside, then up the walls and through the halls and stairwells. They are effective at controlling the pest populations, and should they stop in a common room in their travels, a lucky magi might find him or herself wrapped up with several dozen of the warm, silky creatures. Additional Information * No. 591 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 * Released May 1st, 2015 * Artist: Tekla * Description: PKGriffin * Breeding: available for 3 Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Donation Category:Felines